A Step Towards the Future
by Babs567
Summary: Mary has made a lot of mistakes. Can she restore her faith and change back to the way she was, or will it be too late? Others will appear. R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Hi guys! I'm going to try juggling two stories, and see how that works out. Enjoy! This story will be different, because it is based on mainly on Mary, however other characters will appear.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, and that's all I'm saying.  
  
A Step towards the Future  
  
"Reflecting on the Past"  
  
Twenty-three year old, Mary Camden stood in the front of her mirror in her new apartment in Glen Oak, California, only ten minutes from her parents' house, pulling her hair back in a ponytail and sighed. She just wished she could go back in time and hope she would never make the mistakes she made. She couldn't believe one night would change her life. Sure, she knew trashing the school gym was wrong, but she had done it anyway just because her teammates wanted to get back at the coach, but that caused her to lose the basketball scholarship she'd worked years to earn. What choices did she have left? She could still to college, but the idea didn't appeal to her when she knew she couldn't play basketball. One mistake led to another, her relationships began failing, her family's trust leaving her. She wished she had kept her grades up in the first place, so she wouldn't have been locked out of the gym, and then the trashing of it. "Well," she said aloud to her self, "I'm trying to fix my mistakes now." Divorcing Carlos was the first step to improve her life. She couldn't stay married to a man she didn't love any longer. Going to college was the next step to improving her life, and she was feeling okay again. Not great, because she had a baby to worry about even though Carlos was taking care of him, but better. Carlos and Mary were still on good terms, and Carlos had offered to take their son for the next three months to give Mary to settle into her new apartment.  
"Mary?" a soft knock was heard on the other side of her door.  
Mary opened the door to let her sister, Lucy, in. "Hi Lucy," Mary said.  
"Are you ready for classes?" Mary nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be," she replied. Her knees shook. She began to sweat.  
"Hey, are you sure you're okay?" Lucy asked, as she saw her sister's face go pale.  
"Lucy, just go. I'll be right behind you." Lucy nodded and turned to walk. Mary was glanced back the mirror. I hope I'm ready for this," she thought to her self, "I really hope so."  
  
"It's a gorgeous day for a drive," Lucy said as she and Mary headed for Mary's car. Lucy and her husband, Kevin, shared a car and Kevin had to use it to get to work.  
"It is," Mary agreed, finally a smiling slipping through her lips.  
"When's Alec coming back to Glen Oak?" Lucy asked, as Mary began to drive to Crawford, only a five-minute drive from Mary's apartment.  
Mary frowned. "Not for two months," she replied. "I miss him."  
"You did what was best for you, Mary. I think moving back to Glen Oak was a wise decision." Mary nodded. "Stop," she said to herself, "Lucy is right. I made a wise decision moving back to Glen Oak. But then why do I feel so guilty?" 


	2. Chapter 2Guidance

Chapter 2 "Guidance"  
  
"See you later, Mary," Lucy called to her sister as she walked into her Creative Writing class. Mary smiled. "Bye, Luce," she whispered. Mary walked into the classroom, feeling nervous. She spotted someone familiar, possibly from her high school. Corey Conway.  
"Corey?" Mary asked, surprised.  
The tall woman turned and smiled. "Mary Camden?" she asked, as the two friends embraced.  
"How are you?" Mary asked, a feeling of guilt rising.  
"I'm all right. How are you?"  
"I'm fine," she lied. Why am I such an idiot? Mary wondered.  
"Sit down, people," Professor Conelly said, as he entered the room. "I believe you owe me essays." Corey smiled at Mary, and then the two friends seated them selves next to each other.  
"Well," said Mary as the class ended, "See you later, I guess."  
"Mary, I'm so sorry." Mary glared at Corey. "Sorry? I loved Wilson, Corey. I would have done anything. I wanted to marry him."  
Corey was silent, and then she asked quietly, "Did you really love him, Mary? Or was it just so you could save yourself from kissing Ben?"  
"He told you?" Mary asked.  
"Mary, he didn't mean to. It was an, an accident."  
"Of course he told you. I'm sure you two are married by now, and he tells you about his past relationships, namely me, his ex-girlfriend whom he dated on and off for four years."  
Corey was silent. "Mary," she said, "Wilson and I broke up two years ago, about three months after running into you on Valentine's Day." Mary was speechless. "I'm sorry," was all she could say.  
Corey nodded. "Thank you. I'd better get home, though. My boyfriend is taking care of Bernadette for me."  
"Boyfriend?" Mary asked. Corey nodded. "I've been dating him for six months. He's really nice. Maybe you can meet him sometime. But Mary, Wilson still loves you. He still has feelings for you. He just can't seem to bring himself to see you after what you did to him and Billy. He wants you to make the move." Mary was silent. "Think about it. Good seeing you." Corey walked out of the room, leaving Mary to stare after her. Mary wanted to cry out, "Please! I made a mistake! You should be with him!" but because Mary had been so greedy for so long, she couldn't bring herself to. She just let Corey walk away.  
"Hey," Lucy said. Mary didn't answer. "Mary?" Lucy asked again.  
"What?" Mary asked.  
"Are you okay? You look pale."  
"I'm fine." Mary smiled. "Let's go home."  
Lucy smiled and the two of them walked to Mary's car.  
"Hi! We're home!" Mary called as she and Lucy entered the house.  
"Hey," came Kevin's voice as he greeted them in the hall, sweeping Lucy into his arms and kissing her. They were in love. Kevin cared about Lucy. Carlos had loved Mary too, but she had not returned the love. Mary sighed.  
"Guess who is in town?" Kevin asked, smiling.  
"Who?" Lucy asked, laughing, her eyes shining.  
"Ben. He has vacation time, and decided to stay in Glen Oak for the week." Mary sucked in her breath.  
"That's great," Lucy smiled.  
"Mary, maybe you should talk to Ben," Kevin said. "I think he'd be interested in talking to you."  
"Uh, that's okay. I think I need a break. Um, see you later." Mary made an escape for her room. Kevin watched, smiling. Mary didn't have a clue.  
Mary headed up to the attic to check up on Ruthie and see what was up. She peeked in and screamed.  
"Mary!" Ben exclaimed. He ran over and hugged her. "It's so good to see you again! I thought we could talk."  
"Um, sure."  
"Have a seat," Ben said, waving to the bed opposite of him. Mary sat down, nervous about what this was about.  
"I heard about you and Carlos, Mary. I know it's because you love me. I love you Mare, and I think we belong together." Mary bit her lip, trying hard not to cry. She loved Ben, she did, and he had given up his vacation time to see her, but she wasn't even sure she loved him, and she didn't want to make a mistake again. She already had made too many.  
"Ben, I'm not sure what to say." Ben hugged her. "Don't say anything. I know it's a shock to see me shortly after your divorce." Mary nodded and didn't say anything. Ben loved her. Wilson loved her. Who did Mary belong with? Going back to Wilson and Billy, or going back to Ben?  
"Ben," Mary whispered, "I...I need some time. You're right, I'm shocked about this, and I really don't know if we can get back together after so many chances."  
"But what about Wilson?"  
"I'm not sure, Ben. I haven't spoken to him in over two years. Just give me time." As Ben left after hugging Mary again, Mary was left alone.  
"I'm only trying to get my life together again, back to simple. But now it's even more complicated than ever. What am I going to do?"  
  
If it sucks just let me know. Please R&R! 


	3. Chapter 3Complications

Chapter 3 "Complications"  
  
Mary thought about Ben. Did she really love him, or was it a friend-like love? The doorbell rang. Mary did not get up to answer.  
"Mary!" a shout was heard. Mary sighed. She didn't want to move. All she wanted to do was be alone.  
"Mary!" Kevin's footsteps came up to the attic. "Someone is here to see you," he said with a smirk on his face. Mary groaned, but stood up. "I'm coming," she sighed. She slowly followed Kevin downstairs and in the living room saw Ben and...  
"Oh, no," she said. "I'm going to sleep."  
"I thought you'd might like to talk to them," Kevin said.  
"Not at the moment, thank you."  
"It's up to you, Mary, to se this guy to the door." Kevin left then, leaving Mary to stare at Ben and Wilson.  
"Wilson, what...what are you doing here?"  
"I was hoping we could talk," Wilson said.  
"Do you want to talk to this guy?" Ben asked. "I mean, he did refuse to marry you."  
"That's because it was a mistake, just like it was a mistake for you to kiss Mary when she was my fiancée."  
"Look, I couldn't help myself."  
"Couldn't help yourself?" Wilson snapped. He turned to face Mary. "I came back to say I'm sorry and that I love you."  
"She loves me," Ben said. Mary closed her eyes. Please, no...  
"I want to marry you. You're wonderful with Billy, he loves you and he misses you. Please Mare, come home with me."  
"I got another transfer in for Glen Oak, and I'm staying permanently. Mary, please don't make me move back again. I moved here for us." Mary sighed. What happened to the good life she once had? Gone now.  
"Look, Wilson, Ben, do I have to choose now? You guys have helped me so much."  
"Of course not!" Ben said, as he put his arm around Mary and kissed her. "Take all the time you need." Mary smiled. "Thank you. Wilson, I hope to see you around, I guess."  
"Mary, please," Wilson pleaded. "I love you, I'd do anything to be with you. Please. Billy wants you back in our lives. We need you."  
Mary sighed. "Please, I..." Mary turned to Ben, "I need some time to think about this."  
"Sure," Wilson said. "Sure Mary. I'll call you later." Wilson left the house, and Ben turned to Mary. She was now on the verge on tears.  
"Mary, don't cry," Ben said, as he pulled her into a hug. "It's all right. You're safe with me."  
"I'm not going to," Mary smiled. "I'm just a little tired. I guess I need some sleep. Good night." Mary headed back to her apartment, away from all this.  
Mary wasn't sure how late she slept. It must have been more then four hours, because when she awoke, it was pitch black outside. "Ugh," Mary groaned as she rolled over to check her clock on her nightstand. 2:04. Mary fell back on her pillows, exhausted. How could she have slept so long? She figured she went to bed around four in the afternoon. That was nearly twelve hours of sleep. The phone rang.  
"Hello?" Mary said.  
"Hey, I just called to say I love you," Wilson said. "I called the Camdens and they gave me your number."  
"Wilson, it's two o' clock in the morning. What are you doing up?"  
"I couldn't sleep without hearing your voice." Mary smiled. Wilson was such a nice guy...  
"Thanks, Wilson. Go to sleep now, okay?"  
Wilson laughed. "That's why you'd be a perfect mother to Billy."  
"Good night...or good morning," Mary smiled as she hung up.  
The smile didn't last long, though. She layed back into her covers, wondering what she was going to do, whom she would choose. She needed some advice, which is why she called Lucy.  
"Hello?" Mary was happy to hear her sister's voice. "Lucy, I'm sorry to wake you..."  
"I've been awake," Lucy replied, "Kevin's asleep. He doesn't know I've been up. Are you okay?"  
"Well, I'm wondering what to do about Ben and Wilson..."  
"That's kind of hard, Mare. My advice to you, though, is to your follow your heart. It sounds lame, but if you really think about it, it might just be the key to choosing the right man."  
"Thanks Luce. Bye." Mary sighed as she hung up. She didn't think following her heart was going to help her this time. Her heart and her head were both mixed up, tied in knots of memories of what she had shared with Ben and Wilson. Not so much with Ben, though. As a matter of fact, only kisses and Ben proposing were what Mary and Ben shared. That's when her mind began to wander, going down memory lane. Wilson and she had shared so much more: Mary, getting hit by a car when she was fourteen, and Wilson there, supporting her every step of the way to a long recovery; Her parents renewing their wedding vows; when Lucy's friend had died all those years ago, and Wilson had been there to comfort her sister; There were so many times Wilson had helped. Mary and Wilson had a special relationship.  
Ben was only there for Matt and Sarah's wedding, and his own brother's wedding. Mary knew. She didn't want it to be true, but she knew, based on her memories which man meant more between Wilson and Ben.  
  
I liked this chapter. It's kind of obvious whom she'll choose, but the story isn't over yet! R&R! 


	4. Chapter 4 Some Advice

Chapter 5 is here!  
  
Chapter 5 "Some Advice"  
  
Early the next morning, Mary went to her parents' home, to speak to Ben. She was surprised to find him already up.  
"We need to talk," Mary said.  
"Sure," Ben smiled. "I've got plenty of time. Have a seat."  
"Look, I've done a lot of thinking overnight—"  
"How can you make up your mind in one night, Mare? Whom to spend the rest of your life with is a big decision."  
"I know," Mary sighed. "The decision seemed to be staring at me right in the face. I just wanted to ignore it, but...no escape. I had to choose."  
"How did you choose?" Ben asked.  
"Based on memories, how many they were, and how special they were."  
"So? What's the decision?"  
"I want to tell you along with Wilson."  
"Why, Mary?"  
"Because I know it's right." Mary stood up. "I'll see you downstairs." Mary left the room, leaving Ben alone. The decision wasn't right...  
  
"Mary, how are you feeling?" Annie asked her eldest daughter.  
"Tired," Mary replied. "I've had to choose between two men I loved...one I still do. I had to face the past. A voice from my past, calling my name of how to spend my past, present, and now future with."  
"You're starting to sound like Lucy," Annie smiled. "And your father."  
  
"I am a minister's daughter," Mary smiled. Annie hugged Mary. "I know the decision wasn't easy, but I know you'll choose the right one. I trust you, Mary. Welcome home."  
"Do you really trust me, Mom? After all my mistakes, do you trust that I will choose the right man?" Annie nodded. "Yes, Mary, I do. Look how far you've come. You're going to college, paying your bills, and divorcing a man you stopped loving. I'm so proud of you, Mary. While I'm not happy that you divorced, I am happy that it was for improving your life. You were hoping for a better life for your son."  
"But I feel so guilty. Alec is going to grow up with divorced parents, and I never wanted my kids to grow up that way. It was selfish of me, Mom. I should have tried to love Carlos."  
"No, Mary. Imagine, you trying to continue loving Carlos, when you truly love someone else, just for the sake of your son. The marriage would only get worse, not better. And you might have gotten divorced, but now with anger towards Carlos. At least you stopped the marriage early, before it caused real damage to your son's life. You aren't angry with Carlos. You two are friends, and will be on good terms. I'm proud of you, Mary. I'm not at all upset by what you did. You're taking a giant step towards the future." Mary hugged her mother, and then called Wilson and asked him to come over right away.  
"Well?" Wilson asked. He looked solemn. Ben tried to looked serious, but he couldn't help smirking. He felt he knew he had changed Mary's mind. Once she had given it some thought...  
"Wilson, Ben," Mary began, "I've made my decision."  
"Yes?" Ben asked, eagerly.  
"The man I love is..."  
"Yes?" Ben asked again.  
"Be quiet!" Wilson snapped.  
"...Wilson," Mary concluded. Ben's face fell. "But you loved me!" Ben cried. "I proposed to you in front of a bunch of strangers at the airport, remember?"  
"I'm sorry, Ben, but I'll still be in touch with your family. I've got Lucy, and you've got Kevin, remember?" Ben nodded, as he stood up. "I guess I'd better go home. Good luck with your future, Mary." Ben and Mary hugged, and then Ben went to pack.  
"I can't believe you chose me. I love you, Mare," Wilson said, as he hugged her. "Billy will be so excited to hear the news. But first," Wilson took out a velvet box from his jacket pocket and got down on one knee, "Mary Camden, will you marry me?"  
  
Dun dun dun! I gave out who Mary chose, but now it's time for suspense! I'll get up my next chapter hopefully tomorrow. 


	5. Chapter 5 Eavesdropping

Chapter 6 Eavesdropping  
  
Mary stood there, speechless, for what seemed like the longest time. Eventually, she spoke, but it was ever so softly. "Wilson," she said, "I can't accept this proposal right now."  
"Why not? I love you and I know you love Billy and I. Why can't you marry me?"  
Mary sighed. "Wilson, I'm just trying to get my life in order again. I have a son, I'm divorced, I'm trying to finish college early, I'm trying to improve myself, and I really feel like I'm going to screw things up again if I accept your proposal. Wilson, I just want to take things slow, all right? I love you, and I want to marry you, but not until I feel the time is right." Wilson stood up again. "Well, I guess dating again is better than nothing," he replied. "I just think you'd be a great wife and a great mother."  
Mary smiled. "Thank you, but I haven't been such a wonderful mother to my own son." Wilson nodded. "I guess I'd better go then."  
"Okay. Call me?"  
"Absolutely." Wilson kissed her. "I'm so glad you're back in my in my life, Mare. I've really missed you." Mary smiled, but a pit formed in her stomach, as if something was not quite right with his last statement. She knew his love for her was real; but what happened between Wilson and Corey?  
  
"Thanks. I guess I'll see you later." Wilson left, and Mary returned to the kitchen, to overhear what her parents said:  
  
Eric: "Mary has made many mistakes. Can we still trust her?"  
  
Annie: "Of course we can Eric! She's our daughter! Besides, she seems to be doing well. She pays her bills, she moved back home where she belongs, and she's going to college. What more we could ask for?"  
  
Eric: "She's divorced, with a three month old son."  
  
Annie: "She divorced Carlos because she is no longer in love with him! It was wise of her, Eric. It could have ruined her marriage, her son could have grown up with parents whom hated each other. At least Mary ended it before that. They are still on good terms, and will make decisions regarding their son together. The son won't have to live in hatred. Mary was very responsible."  
  
Eric: "She never should've married him if she wasn't in love with him!"  
  
Annie: "Maybe she loved him when she married him. You don't know."  
  
Eric: "Well, she wasn't responsible by my standards. And now she's getting married to Wilson! She'll never settle down, Annie. She'll go from relationship to the next."  
  
Annie: "Eric, we must trust her! She is able to take care of her self."  
  
Eric: "I just feel like she's making a big mistake."  
  
Mary turned away from the door, startled to find Ruthie right behind her. "You're getting married to Wilson? When?" she asked.  
"I'm not getting married, Ruthie. At least, not yet."  
"That's good," Ruthie smiled. "It's good to have you home."  
"Thanks, Ruthie. It's nice to be home." Ruthie walked away, and Mary was ready to face her parents. "Mom, Dad, I need to talk to you."  
"Mary!" Annie gasped.  
"I overheard the conversation. I'm telling you, I'm only dating Wilson. He proposed, but I told him I just wanted to date him for now, while I try to get my life together again."  
Eric smiled. "You're growing up, Mary. You're taking another step to the future."  
  
I'm finished with this story, but there WILL be a sequel! (I know, the story was only sic chapters! Hopefully, the sequel will be longer).  
  
Coming in the sequel: What's up with Mary and Wilson and the dating process? Will Mary ever get her life back in order? What's the deal with Corey and Wilson? I want at least three reviews before the sequel! Thanks for those who reviewed! 


End file.
